


Duet

by Deb Walsh Zinefic (debwalsh), debwalsh



Series: The Saavadrin Winds [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/Deb%20Walsh%20Zinefic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Ambassador Soval entertains an unexpected guest at Starfleet Academy - but can his old friend get past his own pain to reach out to his son?





	Duet

Cadet Spock left the Ambassador’s office quietly and without expression.The Ambassador, however, allowed himself a fleeting moment of annoyance before he pushed back in his chair and called over his shoulder, “You can come out now, Sarek.”

Just as quietly as his son had left Soval’s office at Starfleet Academy, Sarek opened the door to the anteroom and slid into the office proper.Soval noted that the air barely stirred as Sarek moved with deliberate grace.He smiled inwardly.It had been a very long time indeed since he’d been among his own kind.More than 100 years long.He’d become so acclimated to the staccato quality of humans – moving quickly, speaking quickly, acting quickly – that he’d almost forgotten how serene a Vulcan’s movements could be by contrast.

Ambassador Soval leaned back in his chair, a more human structure than he’d once used, the deep upholstery a sop to his advanced age.Humans were constantly amazed to learn that he was more than 200 years old, and had served as Vulcan Ambassador to Earth for over 100 years.He’d held that role for 30 years by the time Earth had blundered through its first warp missions, brokering peace among races who would never have been allies otherwise, taking those first faltering steps in the establishment of their Federation.He’d once told Jonathan Archer that he’d developed an affinity for Earth and its people.His Vulcan colleagues wondered why he still chose to serve on Earth, when others of his generation had long since elected to retire to sere and solemn lands of Vulcan.They could not know the pride he felt as Earth’s steward as the Federation grew to realize Archer’s vision for the allied species.

Now, he watched Sarek cross the space between the other room and the vast windows looking out onto the Academy quad.He rested his chin in his hand, elbow propped on the chair’s arm.To a human, he’d seem calm, detatched.To a Vulcan, he’d seem keenly interested.Another nod to his advanced age, Soval no longer attempted to exercise such iron control over the expression of emotion, and that had made it easier to live with the humans over the years.Not that the humans had noticed the change.

Sarek paused, hands clasped in front of his ribcage, and seemed to gaze absently out the window.Soval suspected that his keen eyes were seeking out his son; Spock would have reached the first level by now, and would be making his way across the quad back to the cadet dormitories.Soval’s suspicion was confirmed when he noted a quick intake of breath and a sudden focus to Sarek’s posture.

“Your son is quite impressive,” Soval said suddenly, gauging Sarek’s response through half-closed eyes.

“Against what measure?” Sarek asked to the air as his head moved slightly, no doubt tracking Spock’s progress through the walkways of the Academy. 

“What measure would you prefer to apply?Vulcan?Human?Or neither?”

Sarek turned then, something like passion blazing in his eyes for a split second before he tamped it down behind a wall of Vulcan control.“Vulcan,” Sarek replied tightly.To a human, the change would have been imperceptible, but to a Vulcan, especially one so old and experienced as Soval, the emotional response spoke volumes.

“By Vulcan standards, then,” Soval agreed lightly.He pretended to think a moment, then inclined his head deliberately.“Even by Vulcan standards, your son is impressive.Does that satisfy you?”

Some of the fight went out of Sarek’s eyes, and he nodded, more to himself than to his aged companion.He turned and looked out the window again, and the set of his shoulders revealed his disappointment; Spock had disappeared from view.

“Then why have you disowned your son?” Soval asked, repeating the question he knew haunted young Spock.

“I have not,” Sarek said simply.

“That’s not what Spock believes.”

Sarek stood still, the breath in him held a beat, two, three too long. He let is out in a sudden rush, turning to face Soval. “Spock is unique.”

“That is true. There has never been a Vulcan cadet at Starfleet Academy before. Even T’Pol had graduated from the Vulcan Science Academy before serving on the Enterprise. But Spock believes you do not approve his appointment to Starfleet.”

“And yet still he came here,” Sarek replied, flattening his hand against the pane. 

“Despite your disapproval, despite his belief that he is disowned. Not swayed by emotional arguments. Or perhaps too swayed?”

“His mother said that Spock was drawn to Starfleet because of his mixed parentage,” Sarek replied, turning his head slightly to glance over his shoulder toward Soval’s general direction.

“A child of the stars,” Soval agreed, lifting his face and steepling his fingers.“He is not wholly unique in that any longer.”

“No, there have been other hybrid children born since Spock.But he was the first.The …”

“Best?Hubris, Sarek?”

“No, Soval.Not the best, not yet.But Spock … Spock has greatness in him.”

“Surak would argue that greatness is found in the ability to serve,” Soval prompted.

“I am well aware of Surak’s words.My father translated them into the language of the humans,” Sarek answered tightly.

“The weight of history is great for one so young to shoulder.”

Sarek turned to face Soval squarely, resolve etching his face.At that moment, Soval became aware of the true level of control that Sarek exercised, and his brows drew together in puzzlement.“You did not want Spock to enter Starfleet,” Soval said simply.

“I did not,” Sarek admitted.“He had been accepted to the Science Academy.The post had been offered to him without asking.”

“An honor in itself,” Soval commented.“And?”

“Spock chose to pursue Starfleet.”

“The selection process was not easy,” Soval agreed.

“You were involved?”

“I was asked to consult.A Vulcan in Starfleet Academy has never been tried.A mentor was required.But Starfleet aspires to embrace all cultures, all species.Humans are ambitious in their efforts to ‘hug the universe,’ as it were.”

Sarek nodded once, and his expression betrayed to Soval that the news pleased him.

“You could have used your influence to smooth the approval – or stop it,” Soval observed.

“Influence?”

“As a member of one of Vulcan’s most illustrious families.The humans do not forget that it was your grandfather who first landed on Earth to greet the humans.By his decision, the universe was opened to them.It is a role that carries great weight in some quarters, specifically Starfleet.”

“Do they know this of Spock?” Sarek asked quickly, again betraying an emotion – concern?Fear?

“No.The humans do not understand the filial connections of Vulcan society if we do not explain them to them.”Soval cocked his head to the side and considered Sarek’s relaxing shoulders.“His secret is safe?” he prompted experimentally.

“That is good.As I said, Spock has greatness in him.”

“And suppressing knowledge of his family line relates to this how?”

“Spock will live a great life, my friend.Not an easy life, but a great one.”

Soval unfolded himself and leaned forward with interest.“I do not follow.”

Sarek drew a slow, steadying breath as he considered his answer.“The Science Academy would have been difficult in some ways – some Vulcans are already biased against Spock because his mother is human.”

“Vulcans are more interested in genetic purity than they are willing to admit,” Soval replied.“Your union with your human wife was in itself quite daring.”

The faintest of smiles touched the corners of Sarek’s lips.“To not join with her … would have been far more perilous.”

“So the marriage …?”

“Was merely an exercise in logic,” Sarek answered. 

Soval barely caught the smile that ignited on his own lips then.“Some would question your logic.As Spock has done.”

“As Spock has done.”

“And you cut him off for doing so.”

Pain flashed across Sarek’s face, real and naked for a moment, and then it was gone, forced back behind the mask of Vulcan calm.“He said my logic was wrong.”

“It is the greatest insult a child can pay a Vulcan parent.”

“He was correct.My conclusion was based on a faulty point of origin.I am Vulcan and nothing more.”

“And?”

“He has the potential to be so much more than simply Vulcan.He is Vulcan and Human.Truly a child of the universe.”

“There have been others.”

“The Romulans?The Remans?Vulcan hatred of those genetic offshoots runs deep, even as it is buried in calm words and sterile plans.Most Vulcans today do not even acknowledge the relationship, let alone countenance children borne of such unions.”

“And Spock?”

“The Science Academy accepted him, but his classmates would not.That was always a factor.Spock would have endured and he would have excelled.But he would have done so on Vulcan and Vulcan alone.”

“And now?’

“Now, Spock has the opportunity to excel in a wider arena.”

Soval rose, slowly and painfully, and made his way around the wide, deep desk.“Will you not tell your son this, Sarek?To know that you accept his decision, support it even, would salve his wounded soul.To the humans, he is without emotion, but could you not hear the pain in his voice when he spoke of you just now?Could you not feel the shame he carries for disappointing you?”

“And I must question why he would feel shame if he is confident in his decision.”

Soval breathed a faint chuckle.“He is a young man, little more than a child.Were you so confident at his age, growing up in the house of Skon, son of Solkar?Did you wear the mantle of history so easily?”

“Can anyone?” Sarek asked softly, almost to himself.He lifted his eyes up to skewer Soval with his gaze.“I am not Spock.I cannot know the challenges he will face.I cannot prepare him for the challenges he will face.Not alone, not on Vulcan.”

“Yet you think the humans can?” Soval asked incredulously, rising from his chair.

Sarek shook his head gently, a smile touching his lips briefly.“If that were the case, my wife would be more than capable.Amanda is a formidable woman.Of any species.”

Soval had moved around his desk and now sat propped on its edge, his interest more than piqued.“Then what?”

“Spock could have led a reasonably comfortable life on Vulcan.No doubt he would have been successful, and respected.He chose to challenge himself more.Ultimately, only Spock can prepare himself for the challenges he will face.”

“And yet still I do not understand why you cannot share this with your son,” Soval observed mildly, a faint chuckle underlying his words.

“Can you not, Soval?In all the years you have lived among the humans, have you never noticed their one defining trait?”

“Stubbornness?”

“Tell them no, deny them their dearest wish, and they will reach for the stars, just to prove you wrong.”

“And a Vulcan-Human hybrid?”

“The stars are only the beginning.”

END


End file.
